


fixing ripped stitches

by jerikair



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but got into an argument, partly an au where singji started dating, singji, so its an angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair
Summary: It was all good to take a break for Minji. But it actually wasn’t when she decided to do it while ignoring the unsettled problem.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 33





	fixing ripped stitches

**Author's Note:**

> hii, really wanted to write this short one-shot so hope you’ll enjoy it!

It was definitely good for Minji to take a break from her busy schedule. It’s not that she was constantly tired from her work, because she actually loved her job as an idol with all her passion. In the end, before the debut, for some extent she was dreaming of this tiring schedule and promotions.

But she was a human too. So the break from idol’s busy life, even though it was short, was good for her. 

Especially when she had a chance to spend her time with her family at the hometown. Because she didn’t fully realise how much she missed her parents and younger brother until she finally got to the familiar doorstep. 

So it was all good. For the past three days she caught up on almost everything with her family. She really missed those kind of conversations where her mother would ask so many unnecessary questions, and her father would tell her about how they have been for the recent times.

Her younger brother shared the latest news from his work. Minji already heard about them, as she always had that habit of face calling or texting her family. Nevertheless, she didn’t mind hearing more details about her brother’s work and his wife. Apparently, the couple were planning to move in to another place in town. 

“Just look at your brother— already married!” Minji’s mother exclaimed. “When are you going to start thinking of doing the same, darling?”

“Oh, stop it, she’s still young!” Minji couldn’t even answer as her father retorted and started bickering with his wife.

Minji just shook her at the action of an old married couple: it’s still all the same. 

“I guess you don’t have that time for relationships, noona.” While the couple were still talking about something else, Minji’s brother asked her with quiet of a whisper.

With pursed lips Minji just nodded her head in agreement. It was actually half agreement, but her brother didn’t need to know that.

So the rest of the evening went well. One thing is for sure: Minji really missed her mother’s cooking.

But after that question that her mother asked, Minji started catching herself more and more on particular thought: her personal life. It was the thing she wasn’t so sure herself, so she tried dismissing it again.

But every morning waking up without particular warmth beside her made her think about this topic again. She was so used to a one person that would sleep quietly beside her, sometimes murmur something under their breath, and eventually wake up after Minji. 

Minji dated plenty of people in Seoul before she debuted. After her dream of becoming an idol turned real, she exclusively stopped her dating life. But there was one exception: one girl who confessed to her when they were still trainees and got rejected by her in an instant because Minji didn’t feel the same way.

“By the way, how is Siyeon doing?”

Minji was helping her mother with sorting out the cabbages and preparing them for making kimchi. She stopped halfway through the cutting the rotted leaves when she heard the question from the woman. 

“She’s... fine. Back to her hometown too.” Minji tries to answer casually and continue her work.

“Wasn’t she from Daegu?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh, such a lovely girl! I still remember her unexpected visit to our house.”

Her mother was referring to the time when both Minji and Siyeon were trainees. Back then older girl took a break for two months so that she could get over her stress that resulted from constant training. Minji left Seoul in rush, so Siyeon couldn’t say farewell to her. That time she already received the rejection from Minji, but despite that she couldn’t stop caring for the older girl. It was so unexpected to meet Siyeon at her own doorstep under the heavy rain. Siyeon wanted to give her present that she prepared previously and couldn’t have a chance to give it to Minji back in Seoul.

_I just wanted to give you this, so that you could feel a little bit better._

Minji still can recall the words that the younger said to her. The memory of that moment made corners of her lips lift.

“She was so sweet to come and give you that present! I’m glad that you have such a kind hearted person by your side. So,” Her mother says while shaking her head in disapproval. “Try not to argue with her so often. I know you, darling. You can hold grudges for a little reason and not to show it at all.”

Sometimes Minji wonders if her mother is a witch or have some supernatural powers. 

After she did a voice vlive with the fans, she kept resting in her bed. Her hand was twitching to take her phone again and skim through the pictures she took recently. So, with a given promise to herself of getting to sleep after this, she took her phone, unlocked, and started to look at the photos in her gallery one by one.

Her finger hung up on one picture of her and Siyeon. Minji smiles at the memory of them playing around in Siyeon’s bed. They were fighting over one thing, Minji didn’t even remember. But one thing for sure she could recall the way Siyeon pinned her to the bed and kissed her deeply after they were finished teasing each other. 

A light blush appeared on Minji’s cheeks at the still present feeling of the ghost touches of the other girl. She would be lying, if she stated that she didn’t miss Siyeon at all.

And then without any invitation intrusive thoughts come in her mind. They were reminding her of the current state of their relationship. Minji sighs. At some point, she couldn’t even call it a relationship anymore. She never could.

Minji’s week break was great. She managed to do so many things during this time. She wasn’t even tired at all. It rather felt like a relaxing and healing activities. 

She was reluctant to get back to Seoul as she wished the break was longer so she could spend more time with her family and old friends.

But the other part of her, even though she herself didn’t want to believe in it, wanted to get back to her old dorm to one particular person. But considering how their last meeting went down, she still didn’t know what to expect from the younger girl.

While she was getting to the Seoul via plane and then her manager’s car, she kind of kept repeating the things that happened to her for the past time. 

Her track of thoughts somehow returned her to Siyeon. To the period when Siyeon was caring about her even though she got rejected along time ago. It took Minji seven years to accept Siyeon’s feelings... 

_Siyeon, you might get mad at me, but I think I have feelings for you too._

Minji said those words right after they finished the world tour and shootings for the album, at the dinner to which Minji invited Siyeon.

Back then she was expecting Siyeon to get extremely mad for making her wait for so long or the possibility of Siyeon saying that she fell out of those feelings along time ago. She was expecting rejection, but not the sudden grab by her collar and a kiss. 

They were in a foreign country so that kind of things were acceptable there. So, Minji reciprocated the kiss, feeling like a most happiest person on earth.

Since then they started doing things that most regular couples would do. Except the public display of affection. Not only because they were known idols, but also because of the fact that same gender relationships weren’t acceptable by local society. 

Members still didn’t know about this. It wasn’t fair to them, but now it didn’t had significant importance as Minji and Siyeon got into argument recently and their relationship could not even last anymore.

When they were getting closer to the dorm, manager informed Minji that the other members didn’t come yet.

“Really?” Minji asks with raising dismay.

“Yeah, others will join you in a day or two.”

“Oh, I see. Well then I guess I’m just gonna wait for them.”

At first Minji thought this wouldn’t change anything and she’ll just find something to do. She did a little cleanup in the dorm, and then finished sorting her clothes into their place. Lastly she decided to get some rest in her bed and sit on her phone for a bit. 

The thing that got her distracted was the still staying scent in her bed. She stopped doing whatever she was doing and stayed still in her position. The feeling of the mattress under her and a dwelling scent made her recall the last event that took place right here, in this room.

It was awful. They argued because of the stupidest thing ever. Mainly because of Minji’s stubbornness. Siyeon just wanted to find a middle ground in this argument, but Minji gave into her emotions and said things that she shouldn’t have. That really hurt Siyeon in the most painful way possible because Minji knew her weaknesses and she used this against her. 

While sniffing into the black T-shirt of the younger girl and quietly sobbing, Minji felt deeply sorry for everything that she put Siyeon through. Until now she didn’t even realise the amount of pain she caused Siyeon to endure.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Siyeon-ah, please...” Minji was murmuring through the hot tears that were flowing from her swollen eyes, even though there were no one in the room. “Siyeon...”

The deep ache in the heart wouldn’t let her stop crying into the T-shirt. And the guilt for the things that she has done...

“Unnie?” 

At first she perceived the call of her as trick of her mind. But when she felt gentle hands on her shoulder, Minji turned around.

“Unnie, what happened?” Siyeon, who arrived a moment ago at the dorm, asked her with concerned expression. “Did someone hurt you?”

“Siyeon...” Minji couldn’t hold herself from hugging the person she missed the most. “I’m so sorry for what I said last time. I shouldn’t have said them. I’m really sorry. I—” 

Siyeon returned the hug, enveloping her with warmth and fresh smell of a street. 

“Unnie, hey, it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean them,” Siyeon responds while slowly and gently soothing Minji’s back. “You know, I said some mean things too and I’m sorry for that too.”

“I’m a terrible girlfriend. I just don’t deserve you.” Minji said through rapid sniffs. “You need better person than me—“

“Unnie, unnie, hey, what are you even saying?” Siyeon pulls away and cups Minji’s red puffy face. Siyeon gulps: even like that Minji is still so beautiful and gorgeous. “I don’t need anyone better. I only need you.”

“But—“

“In the end you’re a human being and it’s okay to make mistakes. I forgave you a long ago,” Siyeon chuckles softly, kisses her wet cheek and pulls her into a hug. “So, please don’t blame yourself for that. And let’s forget this argument already.”

“Okay...” Minji nods. “I missed you so much it is insane.”

“Same for me,” Siyeon says with a smile. To look again at Minji, Siyeon pulls away from the hug, but still holds her hands in her own ones. “Minji, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minji responds while releasing a sigh. She looks into her face with so much love and attention, trying to memorise every flawless feature on Siyeon’s face. “Hence, let’s not run from each other right after the argument. Please, I won’t be able to handle it one more time.”

“Okay.” Siyeon nods and closes the proximity between them by capturing soft salty lips.

They got over the first big argument as a couple, and Minji was sure there will be more of it. But the other thing she was sure of was that they will be able to get over all of them. At least Minji hoped so when she was drowning in the scent of her Siyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter btw: @jeri_kei


End file.
